Ron and the Red Fig Juice
by HPfan621
Summary: After a busy Quidditch practice, Ron finds a mysterious vial with a potion known as Red Fig. He ends up in a twisted situation and only Harry can solve it.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was quiet.

Broomsticks laid alone. Bags askew. It was a mess but everything was quiet.

Then a door slammed open and bustling feet came in. Everybody looked quite calm until a boy walked in with bright red hair and freckles dancing on his face. His face turned cherry red as a boy followed behind him. His hair was messy and black and a familiar lightning bolt scar sat upon his head.

" Ron, listen. It's not that bad. Sure. You miss a few Quaffles but is it really that terrible?" said the black hair boy.

" Of course it's terrible!" screamed the red hair one. " I've tried and I've tried and I've tried and yet I have never succeed have I, Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to say.

He gave Ron a meaningful look then walked away.

Ron, With his face burning red, took a deep breath then turned to change into his school uniform. As he turned, he saw something sparkle in the corner. He walked over to see a small vial containing a juicy red liquid. He turned the vial to see the label: RED FIG JUICE.

"Hmm.." exclaimed Ron. He quickly put the vial into his robe pockets and headed for his house. When he got there, Harry rushed to him asking, " Where have you been ? I thought we were going to work on Potions together!"

" Um. I just.. I forgot where my school robes were." said Ron as quickly as possible.

" Really. You didn't know where your robes were even though you always put them in the locker?" Harry looked at Ron stupidly.

" I forgot where my locker was." Ron said with determination.

Harry looked at Ron confused. He then noticed where Ron was clutching the vial.

" What are you hiding in there?" Harry said with anger.

Ron grabbed the vial from his pocket and yelled, " It's a potion and I'm about to drink it !" He uncorked the bottle and slowly started bringing it to his lips.

" Ron! Don't! It's Red Fig! It's very dangerous!" yelled Harry.

" Please. Like anything could happen." Ron gurgled the potion down and set the empty vial down.

" Now let's work on Potions." said Ron with glee. Harry, with worry on his face, looked at Ron and said," I swear,Ron. You shouldn't have drank that!" Ron shrugged his shoulders and started to work.

About 5 minutes later, Harry was staring at the fire and Ron was still working. All of a sudden, Ron looked up and said " Harry ? I feel kinda funny."

" Oh Ron. I told you not to drink that!" said Harry. Ron stood up and started for his bag.

Harry looked back at the fire when he heard a thump.

There was Ron laying on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Yelling.

That's all you could hear in the Gryfinndor Common Room as Harry Potter sat their on the floor, shaking a red-headed boy ferociously.

" Ron! Ron! Speak to me please! Ron! Ronald Weasley!"

The yells and screams filled the common room yet no one could hear.

Finally, a tall brown hair-that-was-slightly-curled girl walked in. " Hey Harry! Have you seen Ron anywhere?"

She then glanced at the floor then at Harry, realizing the tears coming down his face.

She glared at him then said, " What did you do? "

" I didn't do anything! I swear! Ron drank Red Fig and now I can't get him up!"

Hermione gave an odd yet confused look to Harry then she got down on her knees beside Ron.

" Well, what should we do?" she asked with concern.

" Hermione, why are you asking me? I barely know anything about this stuff. I thought you would!"

" Well there's not much we can do, Harry ! It's Red Fig!"

They glared at each other for a few more minutes then finally came to their senses.

" Well, we both know what's the best, right?" asked Harry calmly.

" Yeah. Your right. Shall we go get Hagrid and Dumbledore?" questioned Hermione.

As they started out, leaving Ron by the fire with the Invisibility Cloak over him, they got stopped by somebody whose face seem to be covered by a strange, black cloak.

" Going to save your little friend Ron, aren't you Miss Granger and..."

He paused and turned his head very slowly to where Harry was standing.

" Mr. Potter."

Those were his last words and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

 _As they started out, leaving Ron by the fire with the Invisibility Cloak over him, they were stopped by someone whose face seem to be covered by a black cloak._

 _" Going to save your little Ronald Weasley, aren't you Miss Granger and...(he paused as he turned his head slowly towards Harry) ... Mr Potter,"_

 _The were his last words and then he was gone._

Part 3

" Harry who was that ?" asked Hermione. Harry turned to her to see her face covered in fear, her body trembling. " I don't know exactly but whoever it was, their the reason Ron is in the state he's in."

They both looked at each other then darted towards Hagrid's Hut. Once they had reached the door, they pounded their fists as loud as they could to try and reach Hagrid.

" He may not be there, Harry." said Hermione. He turned to look at her, then at the door, then at her, then back at the door. Just as they were heading back, the cloak figure appeared to them again.

" You may want to hurry to save your little friend. For all we know, it may be too late."

" NOOOO!" screamed Harry and Hermione. They darted towards the figure, trying to catch him but he was gone. Hermione and Harry stood there for a little while longer then started heading for the castle.

As they were returning to the castle, they heard slight footsteps heading towards them. Suddenly, there were two thuds and everything went black.

(Part 4 coming soon! Hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
